Melting Ice
by isis-sg1
Summary: Kind of takes place after Singled Out Gibbs confronts Tony


-1Tony ducked into the freezer and pulled out a pint of chocolate ice cream. He dipped into a nearby drawer for a spoon then placed the tub on the worktop. The lid popped off easily. He took the tub and the spoon in to the other room and tucked into the high end ice cream. He took a large spoonful of the ice cream when he heard a loud brusque knock at the door. With the spoon still firmly in his mouth he answered the door, revealing a very angry Gibbs, the fire in his eyes evident.

"Are you a complete idiot?" Gibbs asked as he pushed past Tony.

Tony pulled the spoon out of his mouth, "Probably," Tony answered, still confused as to why Gibbs has just barged into his apartment, "Wanna tell me what I've done this time?" He asked as he slammed the door shut and joined Gibbs in the living room.

"Turning down that promotion," Gibbs shouted.

Tony tried to play dumb, "What promotion?" He asked as he put the tub of ice cream down on the side.

"Don't play with me DiNozzo, the Director told me about her offer."

Tony's expression darkened instantly, "I asked her not to tell you."

"I'm glad she did, what were the hell were you thinking turning down a promotion!"

"What does it matter to you?" Tony shouted back, his defences up instantly, "It was my decision Gibbs, get off my back!" Tony walked into the kitchen. He gripped the edge of the worktop so tightly his fingers turned white. He took a deep breath and stayed silent as he heard footsteps enter the room a second later.

"Why?"

"Why didn't I tell you or why didn't I accept the promotion?" Tony asked quietly, still facing away from Gibbs.

Gibbs thought about it for a second before answering, "Both."

"Because it wasn't any of your business and it still isn't any of your business."

"Goddamnit Tony!" Gibbs snapped, "Let me in!" He took a breath to calm down "Why didn't you take the promotion?" he demanded forcefully.

It was Tony's turn to snap, "You!" he spun round to face Gibbs, "You're the reason I didn't take the promotion!"

"Me?"

"Do I stutter?"

"Why?" Tony said nothing, "Is it because I came back?" Gibbs asked.

"You didn't come back Gibbs, some alternate you came back."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Gibbs I know doesn't call Ziva, Kate, or Ducky, Dr Mallard. The Gibbs I know slaps me on the back of the head not watches Franks kill a guy in cold blood and then let him walk off"

Gibbs frowned, "How did you know about that?" He asked.

"Because I'm not stupid!" Tony shouted, "And I'm not some Probie! I've known you for five years and now…..now I feel like I don't know you at all."

Gibbs dropped down into a nearby chair, "I can look after myself Tony."

Tony snorted, "Yeah, you proved that when you blew up."

"Better me than the whole team," Tony said nothing, "You earned that promotion Tony, the Director told me how well you led the team."

Tony shrugged, "I was just doing my job."

"You've been living in my shadow for so long that you don't even realise how good you are," Gibbs shook his head in disbelief, "I never asked you to give up a promotion for me."

"You never had to."

Gibbs smiled, "There's still a chance the offer is still open," Gibbs offered.

Tony shook his head, "Still wouldn't take it."

"Tony!" Gibbs groaned, "You're an intelligent man, stop being so stupid!"

"You think I didn't think about it before turning it down? That having my own team, being in Spain wasn't tempting? The hot weather, the gorgeous Spanish beauties-

"I get the idea DiNozzo, what's your point?"

"The point is I like it here, I like my friends and my apartment, I like spending the day flirting with Abby, annoying McGee and bickering with Ziva…. and I like learning from you. Just because everyone else thinks I'm ready for my own team doesn't mean I think I am. There's still so much I want to learn from you."

"I'm not going to be around forever, what are you going to do when I retire for real?"

Tony shrugged, "Then I'll be ready for my own team."

Gibbs laughed softly. As his laughter died down he looked up at Tony, "Do you really think you don't know me?"

"Nah," Tony replied, slipping into the adjacent seat, "I just think you need more time to settle in again and I don't believe all your memories have come back" Tony looked at Gibbs and noticed a quick flash of guilt, "I thought so," Tony said, " Neither McGee or Ziva is ready to be a senior field agent and there isn't single agent at NCIS that you like enough to take my place"

"Very sure of yourself aren't you," Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"You need help Gibbs," Tony didn't beat around the bush, "I know everything….I know about your wife and daughter, that Franks gave you the information to find the bastard that killed them so you could get revenge and I know it still haunts you,"

"How do you know?"

"You think I would come to work for you without knowing what I was getting myself in for?" He questioned, "You've underestimated me again"

"You had no right to dig into my past!" Gibbs stood up.

Tony stayed calm, "Yet it's okay for you to investigate my father?" Gibbs knew he'd been caught. "Have you not noticed the way things have been between you and Ducky?" Tony changed the subject, "All I hear from him is Agent Gibbs this and Agent Gibbs that"

"So?"

"You've known each other for over 16 years!" Tony exclaimed, "He misses his oldest friend Gibbs"

"I didn't come here to take abuse!"

"No, you came here to give it," Tony retorted quickly, "And I don't know where you get off barging in my house and demanding answers to questions you don't have the right to ask."

"Now I know my memory's still fuzzy in places but it's also clear in places. You and I are friends are we not?"

Tony leant back in his chair, crossed his arms and answered coolly, "We're co-workers, big difference."

Gibbs ignored Tony's stinging remark, "I don't want you to throw away this big chance and have you regret it."

"I won't," Tony shook his head firmly

"How do you know?"

"I'm young, there's still time to have my own team."

"You're not getting any younger."

"Neither are you," Gibbs just smiled. If Tony had said that in front of the team he would have received a head slap, "You know the Director applauded my decision."

Gibbs snorted, "She would."

"I don't understand."

"The powers that be pushed Jenn into each of her promotions, they were so keen to get a woman in power that they didn't give her a chance to breathe before they moved her up the ladder."

"Then why push me into my promotion?" Tony asked.

"Because you deserve it," Tony just smiled to himself. Gibbs looked at his watch, "It's late I should be going."

"I could order a pizza," Tony suggested, "Stick in a DVD."

Gibbs looked at Tony for a second before answering, "No anchovies."

Tony laughed, "No anchovies," He confirmed. The pair stood up and re-entered the living room. Gibbs went to the sofa while Tony went to pick up the phone. He began dialling as he joined Gibbs on the sofa, walking away from the tub of ice cream left on the side, now completely melted


End file.
